


in the midst of studying (it became something much more)

by yellowjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Creampie, Library Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Riding, Top Choi Beomgyu, soobin is there for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun
Summary: The library was serene; quiet. It was perfect. Taehyun had arranged a time after school, brought all his books and journals- all his fancy pens and bright highlighters. He was more than ready to teach Beomgyu- excited, even. There was a lot to catch up on, and Taehyun couldn't wait to put his tutoring skills to use.Unfortunately, that plan quickly went down hill.-Taehyun and Beomgyu have sex in a library.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 265





	in the midst of studying (it became something much more)

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you!🤗

"H-hyung, this is a bad idea."

Beomgyu knitted his brows together, eyeing the back of Taehyun's head with a flabbergasted expression- as if referring to this idea as  _ bad  _ was to be considered offensive, and extremely so at that.

Beomgyu simply huffed once he spotted Taehyun's ears adorning a flushed, red color. He was subconsciously shrinking under his gaze (though he was completely unaware of it), somehow managing to become even tinier than he already was as he felt his boyfriend's judgmental gaze piercing into the back of his head.

He quirked an eyebrow at the way Taehyun stayed quiet- conscious of the fact that he was probably waiting for Beomgyu to answer. Waiting for him to say something, waiting for him to say  _ yeah, this  _ **_is_ ** _ a bad idea. We probably shouldn't be having sex in the back of the library. _

But Beomgyu didn't say a word, simply rode his hands up Taehyun's shirt, trailing them all around his flat tummy. He basked in the little whines that left Taehyun's throat, immediately going to clamp a hand over his mouth in embarrassment so that he'd keep himself quiet. 

His ears burned a brighter red, and Beomgyu couldn't help but smirk at the sight. He hadn't even done much yet; Taehyun was always so fun to tease.

He recalled the exact moment this had all gone down in the midst of watching Taehyun's cheeks turn various shades of pink. 

He remembered, very clearly, the reason as to why they were in the situation they were in now. 

Choi Beomgyu, with his horrendous grades, had asked his lovely straight-A boyfriend to help him out in the numerous subjects he wasn't doing all that great in. 

Taehyun was at the top of his class, ranked number one throughout the entirety of his school life- so what better person to come to for help?

Taehyun had obviously agreed, not wanting his boyfriend to fail any classes because of his carelessness. Beomgyu was  _ smart-  _ he just never paid attention, and so Taehyun decided that being his teacher and challenging just how much the latter could cram in a day was the best route to go with; he set up a study session in the library.

The library was serene; quiet. It was  _ perfect.  _ Taehyun had arranged a time after school, brought all his books and journals- all his fancy pens and bright highlighters. He was more than ready to teach Beomgyu- excited, even. There was a lot to catch up on, and Taehyun couldn't wait to put his tutoring skills to use.

Unfortunately, that plan quickly went down hill.

Which is what brings them to now- pages of forgotten homework messily sprawled all over the table they resided at, Taehyun seated on Beomgyu's lap with his back flushed against his boyfriend's broad chest.

Taehyun really didn't know how it got to this point- but then again, this was  _ Beomgyu  _ he was talking about. He should've known this wasn't going to work. He should've known they weren't actually going to end up studying considering just how  _ horny  _ the older of the two could be.

"Hyung.." Taehyun spoke up once he'd received no answer from his boyfriend, voice wavering and shaky from unmasked anxiety. "..We really shouldn't be doing this."

"Oh, please." Beomgyu finally responded, his hands never leaving the warmth of Taehyun's tummy. "This is  _ much  _ better than studying."

"No, we could do this when we get  _ home-" _

Beomgyu pouted, interrupting. "But that's no fun.. and besides," He took out his hands from Taehyun's shirt to cup the latter's crotch, earning a sharp inhale from the smaller boy. "You seem pretty excited."

Taehyun flushed, trying to explain himself. "It's only a natural reaction, I can't help it when I can feel your  _ dick  _ on my  _ ass." _

"Would you prefer to feel my dick  _ in  _ your ass-"

"Hyung-!"

_ "Shhhh!" _

Taehyun zipped his mouth shut, embarrassment etched onto his features. He muttered a tiny  _ "sorry"  _ to whoever had just shushed him, face burning with shame as he felt Beomgyu's chest shake with suppressed laughter.

The brunette faintly shook his head, seemingly having made up his mind in the midst of his humiliated state. "Ok, no- hyung, this is seriously a bad idea. I can't even go above a whisper in here.. and you…" Taehyun blushed, shyly looking down at his own lap, eyeing Beomgyu's hand on his crotch. "..You know just how vocal I can be.."

Beomgyu cooed, wrapping his arms around Taehyun's waist, pulling him closer to him as he rested his head against his back. "Aww, Taehyunie.. is that what you're worried about? Being loud?"

Taehyun nodded. "..I don't wanna get us caught because of me.."

"You won't." Beomgyu reassured, rubbing soothing circles on Taehyun's tummy in an attempt to ease his nerves. "Just keep it down, it's not that hard.. whenever you think I'm doing too much, just tap the table twice, ok?"

"..But hyung-"

"You'll be fiiiiine."

"No we wooo-  _ oooh!"  _ Taehyun immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, suddenly caught off guard by the way Beomgyu snaked his hand up his shirt just to pinch the latter's nipple.

Beomgyu smirked at the reaction. "You're so sensitive."

"You pinched my  _ nipple." _

"Yeah, and I'll pinch it again if you-"

"Skip the foreplay, hyung. Just do me already before I change my mind." Taehyun spat, before realizing just how harsh he had come off.

He changed his tone of voice, sounding a lot softer this time around. "Um, I mean.. please?"

Beomgyu snickered. "Sometimes I forget just how blunt you can be. That's my Taehyunie~"

Taehyun whined, pouting. "Hyung.."

"Ok, ok, I get it- take your pants off, Hyunie."

Taehyun flushed at the nickname. He wondered when he was ever going to get used to being called something other than his actual name- but that was a thought for a different time. 

He shifted slightly, hovering above Beomgyu's lap as he looped his thumbs around the waistline of his pants and underwear, pulling down the articles of clothing just enough for his boyfriend to have access to his bare ass. He didn't wanna be  _ too  _ obvious, after all.

Beomgyu unzipped his own pants, pulling his underwear just enough to have his dick spring free from its confines, a small  _ slap  _ resonating throughout the quiet library as it hit against his stomach.

He grabbed fistfuls of Taehyun's cheeks, spreading them apart. "You want prep, Taehyunie?"

"N-no.." He whispered, blushing as he felt two strong hands handling him from behind. "I.. I kinda saw this coming so I prepped before coming in here with you.."

Beomgyu's eyes widened at the abrupt confession. He gulped, feeling his dick twitch. He was leaking precum already, the liquid coating his dick as it glistened under the lights hung above them.

"..Hyung did you just get bigger-"

"Yeah." Beomgyu choked out. "God, you're hot." He spread Taehyun's cheeks even wider, staring at his puckered hole. He licked his lips. 

"Now I can't wait any longer.." He paused, before speaking again. 

"Ride me."

Taehyun muffled a needy whine, nodding in response. He slowly lowered himself on Beomgyu's dick, feeling the stretch as the tip went in. He shut his eyes blissfully, holding back lewd moans as he took in Beomgyu's length in its entirety. He was flush against the hilt, feeling filled to the brim.

Beomgyu let out a soft groan as he felt Taehyun's tight heat engulf him, trailing his hands along the latter's ass before ultimately deciding to rest them on his hips for leverage. He needed to grab onto something- needed to let Taehyun know if he was going too slow, and if so- to pick up the pace.

Taehyun took Beomgyu's hands on his hips as a clear sign to continue, eyeing his surroundings like a hawk as he started to slowly move up and down on his boyfriend's length. He bit the inside of his cheeks, trying his absolute  _ best  _ to stifle any embarrassing sounds. Trying his best to kill the whimpers that were wanting to form in his throat so as to not get caught but he just  _ couldn't. _

They were being noisy, even if they didn't mean to, and it only managed to make the pair even hornier.

"Taehyunie, go faster.." Beomgyu whispered, resting his forehead against Taehyun's back.

Taehyun complied, steadying himself as he gripped the table in front of him. He started to bounce on Beomgyu's dick, the stretch that followed after every bounce feeling mind numbingly good. He clamped a hand over his mouth, thighs trembling as he muffled his needy whines and moans.

And before he knew it, he was seeing stars- he'd just grazed over his own prostate, a yelp escaping him at the tingles it sent all throughout his body. He could feel a familiar warmness coiling in his tummy.

Taehyun couldn't keep his mouth shut, already feeling overstimulated as he'd basically impaled Beomgyu's dick into his most sensitive spot. He was whimpering, mewling; he was  _ loud. _

_ "Shhhhh!"  _

Taehyun gritted his teeth. His knuckles were turning a deathly white as he gripped onto the table in front of him for dear life, and Beomgyu could  _ feel  _ just how much his boyfriend was struggling to keep quiet (he was clenching around him quite deliciously, that was foretelling enough).

But Beomgyu wanted more.

He tightened his grip around Taehyun's waist, catching the latter off guard as he was still trying to regulate his breathing. Without a second thought, he bucked his hips, earning a loud 

moan from Taehyun as he felt Beomgyu's dick hit against his prostate once more.

_ "SSHHHH!!" _

"I'm- I'm sorry-" Taehyun choked out, voice just above a whisper at the same person who'd just shushed him for the third time in a row now.

"Keep it down, Taehyunie.." Beomgyu mumbled, a teasing undertone hidden beneath the string of words. 

Taehyun shuddered, about to weakly retaliate, before he felt Beomgyu thrusting into him at a pace that he couldn't even fathom. Taehyun's eyes were blown wide, threatening to roll to the back of his head as his mouth gaped open, choked sounds leaving him every time his hips met with Beomgyu's own. Squelching sounds were being heard all around the library, the sound of skin against skin resonating throughout the building.

Taehyun was sure everyone could hear them now, what with the way he wasn't even  _ trying  _ to hide his pathetic moans anymore.

"F-fuck,  _ hyung!"  _ He whined, biting his lips so hard he swore he was going to draw blood. He was desperate for more- rocking his ass onto Beomgyu's dick as he continued mercilessly fucking into his tight boyfriend, hissing whenever he'd feel Taehyun clench around him.

Taehyun's cheeks were burning; he was flushed a beet red. He wanted to stop- he could  _ hear  _ footsteps approaching the two, but Beomgyu's dick just felt  _ so good.  _ He knew just how to make Taehyun scream.

"Excuse me," A tall, raven haired boy stepped into sight. He stood in front of Beomgyu and Taehyun, the table they sat at thankfully covering the inappropriate act they were currently undergoing in public. "Could you two keep it down? I've been shushing you for the past five minutes."

Taehyun felt his heart drop, the hot sweat that used to be uncomfortably prickling at his skin quickly turning cold.

Nonetheless, he was the first to speak. "Sorry, we'll try to-  _ aahh!" _

Taehyun wanted to crawl into a hole, eyes blown wide at his own outburst- though it's not like he could've helped it. From an outsider's point of view, it probably seemed like Beomgyu had simply shifted beneath Taehyun.

But no, he didn't. He'd  _ thrusted  _ into him, earning a rather lewd moan from the latter.

(while he was in the middle of answering someone, no less)

"S-sorry," Taehyun mumbled, looking down, not wanting to face the stranger's judgmental stare. 

"I'm.. sick." He fake coughed, tightening around Beomgyu subconsciously, earning a low hiss from the elder.

The raven haired boy knitted his brows together in disbelief, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Just please keep it down or go somewhere else. I'm trying to read."

Taehyun gave one final nod before they left, leaving the two boys to let loose a sigh of relief.

"F-fuck." Taehyun spoke, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back on Beomgyu's chest. "That was…" He trailed off, furrowing his brows until realization hit him square in the chest.

He gulped, feeling a familiar substance messily coating the walls of his hole. "..H-hyung did you just-"

"Yeah,  _ holy shit,  _ s-stay still, Taehyunie.." Beomgyu panted, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Taehyun's ass as his orgasm ripped through him.

It was all too much for Taehyun as well, feeling the cum start to drip out of him- feeling the way his boyfriend's hips bucked sporadically, his dick hitting him in all the good spots without even  _ meaning  _ to.

The brunette couldn't keep still- he clenched even harder around Beomgyu, the pair both simultaneously trying to keep down their moans and whimpers. Taehyun bit his lips, throwing his head back as he let out broken sounds of pleasure, covering his mouth with his hand as he scrunched his face in pure bliss.

Beomgyu gave one last thrust before Taehyun was seeing stars once more, thighs trembling with the intensity of his own release. Strings of cum landed on the table in front of him, but he really didn't care- he was riding out his orgasm, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he stifled an array of pretty high pitched moans.

He trembled, thighs shaking. Beomgyu wrapped his arms around Taehyun's waist, pressing him flush against himself, dick still very much inside of him.

Once Taehyun had calmed down and his heavy panting was reduced to relaxed breathing, he let loose a sigh of relief.

He tiredly shook his head. "This was embarrassing."

"No it wasn't, it was hot."

Taehyun made a face. "Hyung, wh-"

"You were trying so hard not to moan but you failed.. am I really that good at fucking you?"

"If I say yes will you let me get off your dick?"

"No, we still need round two."

Taehyun's doe eyes widened in shock. "What? No, absolutely no-"

_ "Pleaaaaase?  _ Taehyunie, you feel so  _ good.." _

Taehyun flushed at the unexpected compliment, staring at the cum stained table in front of him. "..N-no hyung, we can't."

Beomgyu whined loudly. "Why not-!"

_ "Ssshhhhhh!" _

Taehyun grimaced. "Because of  _ that." _

"Oh come on.. your friend over here thinks differently." He poked Taehyun's erection.

Taehyun froze. "Please don't ever refer to my dick as a friend ever again."

"..Ok."

There was silence for a second, before Beomgyu spoke up again. "..So.. round two?"

Taehyun sighed. There was no use in arguing with Beomgyu- it made no sense in adding logic to his ideas. He always got what he wanted from the younger boy at the end of the day, but it's not like Taehyun was complaining, because they'd both always end up satisfied nonetheless.

Maybe another round of this wouldn't be  _ too  _ bad. It's not like they had places to be, anyways. And besides- Beomgyu's dick was basically heaven on earth.

"..Sure, hyung. Round two it is."

**Author's Note:**

> i have an affinity for public sex and taegyu so i mixed my two favorite things together and came up with this. enjoy my mind at 3 am
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09)


End file.
